


A Birthday to Never Ever Forget.

by cypsiman2



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: "oh no he's hot", Birthday, C-supports all around, F/F, F/M, Multi, Set during the first part, Swimsuits, bisexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/pseuds/cypsiman2
Summary: Some birthdays are more special than others.  For Caspar, his first birthday at the Officer's Academy was going to be very, very special indeed.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Petra Macneary, Caspar von Bergliez/Petra Macneary/Dorothea Arnault, Dorothea Arnault/Caspar von Bergliez, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	A Birthday to Never Ever Forget.

It was the first day of the Blue Sea Moon, and Caspar was in his skivvies in a lake not far from Garreg Mach Monastery. “Caspar, please to be paying attention. This lesson is requiring much focus.” Petra said, and you could tell how serious she was being from the fact that she did not stop to correct her grammar from Brigid to Fodlan.

“I know Petra.” Caspar said, keeping his head down, but not for the reason you might think; sure, Petra was in a similar state of dress, and she was very lovely and smart and kind and all that, but what was really getting to Caspar was the fact that the last time they’d talked, he’d gone and blurted out that his father had killed her father and now he didn’t know why in the world Petra was teaching him how to swim. Especially on today of all days.

“Come on Caspar, chin up.” Dorothea said. “This is a big chance for us to learn from our dear princess of Brigid.” Oh, and Dorothea was there as well. Caspar was not looking at her for exactly the reasons you thought he was not looking at her; between how much taller she was than him, and how little she had on at the moment, if he turned his head towards her he’d get a face-full of ample bosom. Sure, Dorothea did seem like she was very casual around him, but that was something he was going to have to talk to her about later; he was a guy darn it, not some little puppy or whatever! “Please continue Petra.” Dorothea said, watching Petra closely.

“Thank you Dorothea. My heart is full of appreciation for how much you are caring for us.” Petra lingered on Dorothea for a bit before she cleared her throat. “For our beginnings, we must be improving our lungs. Everyone, hold your breath under the water for as long as you are being able.”

“Got it.” Caspar took in a deep breath and sat down in the water; they were in a shallow part of the lake, but they wouldn’t have far to go before the water got deep enough for swimming to be a real thing. Caspar was a bit surprised that Petra was doing her lesson like this; he had the impression that in Brigid teaching swimming would be about just throwing the kid in the deep end and telling them they could do it. Maybe Petra was being nice with them since they weren’t from Brigid? It was important to keep thinking about things like that since the water was crystal clear and he did not want to be looking at either Petra or Dorothea for the exact same reason. After a while the girls came up, and a few seconds later so did Caspar.

“Goodness Caspar, that was very good of your lungs.” Petra said. “And...um...” Petra suddenly looked away from Caspar!

“Huh?” Caspar scratched the side of his head, though his hair was still wet so there wasn’t much to be gotten out of scratching it. “Um, Dorothea?” He bit the bullet and turned to Dorothea, angling his head up to avoid looking directly at her chest. “What do you think has gotten into Petra?”

“Oh, that’s very easy Caspar.” Dorothea smiled down at him. “It turns out that having the water drip down your toned figure is a very good look for you.” She had an appraising look on her face that Caspar didn’t know what to make of; was this a tease or was she seriously thinking of him like that? No, she couldn’t be, he was a second son of no inheritance, not the type Dorothea could even afford to look for at all; she was working hard to get a husband who could support her, the same way he worked hard on his training. 

“Dorothea!” Petra said, and now Caspar could see the blush on her cheeks. “Please do not be speaking to such things! It was just...interesting, to see Caspar looking this way.”

“That figures.” Caspar grumbled; a shorty like him would only be interesting and not much else; when was that blasted growth spurt of his finally going to kick in. “Listen Petra, I think I’m going to go; its pretty clear I’m not really wanted here.”

“Now don’t talk like that Caspar.” Dorothea said, hands on her hips in a commanding posture. “Today is your birthday today, is it not?”

“Huh?!” Caspar said. “How did you know that?”

“Well, I happened to see our dear professor bring you some flowers.” Dorothea smirked. “She’s been bringing flowers for everyone’s birthday ever since she came to the monastery, so it wasn’t that hard to figure out. With that in mind, I wondered what we should do for your birthday when we don’t have a lot of money, and now it turns out we got a present too.”

Caspar blushed a deep red. “I’d like to go back to the swimming lessons please.”

“Yes, I would be much liking that as well.” Petra said.

“Okay you two, I guess that’s enough teasing...oh who am I kidding!” Dorothea put her arms around the both of them and pulled them both to her chest.

Caspar had no idea how he and Petra avoided passing out.


End file.
